The Adventures Of Bilba Baggins
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: Bilbo is a girl, this is what I think her adventure would be like instead. If you are wanting the same adventure then I am sorry to disappoint you but I decided to change the journey as I didn't want to do the same adventure as I am sure you have probably read loads of stories like that. Enjoy and review please xx
1. Chapter 1

TammiluvsHarryPotter: This will be my first Lord of the rings so I hope you like it and I hope I do JR R Tolkien justice. Thank you and I hope you enjoy and Bilbo is a female and called Bilba xx

* * *

No ones pov

Bilba Baggins was just a normal female hobbit, she lived in the shire, in a hobbit hole. Not a dirty hole infested with worms but a hobbit hole, a hobbit hole a small house in the side of a hill. Now Bilba wasn't like the other female hobbits sure she had the curly blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, her feet too were covered in a small tuft of curly blonde hair, her ears were pointed and she was only two and a half foot tall which was pretty tall for a female hobbit. And she was a young age of 50 now an adult in hobbit society. Yet she didn't act like a young hobbit in search of male companion she acted like a 25 year old.

All the hobbits wanted was a simple peaceful life but that's not what Bilba wanted, she wanted adventure like the Took's on her mothers side of the family, the Took's are an eccentric clan of hobbits who love adventure and excitement. Even one of the Took's was big enough to ride a horse, all hobbits can ride are ponies yet he could ride a horse. But the Baggins were quiet and respectable hobbits that never made much fuss. But on her deathbed Belladonna Took held young Bilba's hand and told her to start her own adventure.

She had tried to but the furthest she had got to was the Brandywine River it had been a long trek but she had never left the safety and confines of Hobbiton. That is until a disturber of the peace came into the shire.


	2. Chapter 2

TammiluvsHarryPotter: Hope you guys enjoy xx

* * *

No ones pov

Gandalf the Grey came into shire on his brown horse with a small cart being pulled by it. He got to the edge of the shire where on a high embankment a young female hobbit huffed putting her hands on her hips 'You sir are late' she said in annoyance  
'A wizard is never late nor is he early he arrives precisely when he means to' the old wizard said his voice soft  
The two looked at each other and both let out a hearty laugh, Bilba instead of wearing a dress had chosen to wear breeches for her trek, she jumped down into the cart and Gandalf made his horse carry on into the shire. 'How have you been Gandalf?' She asked  
'Not much actually, I have been in Rivendell helping Lord Elrond learn about hobbit lore' Gandalf said  
'What did he think of us wee hobbits, then?' Bilba asked  
'Interesting' Gandalf said

Once back in the shire and to Bag-end. 'C'mon Gandalf tell me all your adventures' Bilba said excitedly  
'Why don't you go on your own instead of living through mine?' Gandalf said  
Bilba turned her back to Gandalf 'I cant just up and leave' she said turning back and smiling  
'Why not that's the whole point of an adventure?' he said  
'A cup of tea or perhaps a glass of port?' she asked  
He pointed to the latter 'Would you mind if a few friends of mine came here tonight?' he asked  
'I suppose' Bilba said shrugging her shoulders  
Gandalf clapped his hands together 'Brilliant, shall we go and smoke a pipe weed outside?' he said  
Bilba nodded and they went outside, however Bilba failed to notice that Gandalf with his staff made a dwarven symbol on the front door that went unnoticed by hobbit eyes. And for the rest of the day the smoked pipe rings. They went inside and talked contently while Bilba set about making up some food for Gandalf's guests.

An hour later and Bilba was wearing a red dress that allowed for movement but still hugged her figure. She tied up her hair a few strands were left out to frame her face. When a knock came to the door Bilba scurried to door, smoothed out her dress and a dwarf, yes a dwarf was at her door. Gandalf appeared 'Hello Dwalin' he said  
The dwarf only made a gruff noise and went to the dinning room and took a bite from some food being placed. The young hobbit decided to go and make him a drink when the door went again when she got to the door and another dwarf with a very long beard that curled at the bottom was at the door 'Greetings to you Madame, my name is Balin' he said  
And Bilba didn't even have time to close the door before two other dwarves arrived both quite young in comparison to the other dwarves and their beards barely past their neck in length 'Fili' the blonde haired one said  
'And Kili' the dark haired one said  
'At your service' they said together  
They went into the dinning room to stuff their faces while poor Bilba had to moved their weapons and bring in some ale for them. Another knock tapped on the green wood of Bilba's house 'How many more Gandalf?' She asked  
'A few' he answered  
She again went to the door and 7 DWARVES that's right 7 dwarves were huddled on her front porch. 'Come in' she said  
And as they came in they told her their names which were Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. They too went to the dinning room and for a for an hour she waited on them hand and foot. When a solitary knock, different from the other knocks while the others were a tap tap tap this one was a single tap. Nothing more and nothing less. Gandalf got up and went to the door this time. All Bilba could hear was their murmurs under all the dwarven noise.

When Gandalf came in, so did another dwarf. He was different from the other dwarves he seemed slightly taller, his hair too was dark like a good half of the dwarves but his was more intricate in the braids that were part of the dwarven culture his braids were far more important. His beard too longer and braided. His body was stout he wore a black fur on his back with strong looking armour. He stood a shoulders width apart he looked Bilba straight in the eyes 'You own this residence?' he asked his voice very stiff and deep  
'Yes I do' she muttered back quietly  
His deep voice very threatening to a small hobbit, he walks over to her. Her head just about at his chest and takes her hand and kisses it delicately 'Thank you for allowing us to use your home' he said  
Blushing bright red Bilba nods quickly 'Your welcome'  
He sat down with the other dwarves and Bilba scurried to go and get more drinks.

When she came back in, they turned their heads and looked her up and down. 'Miss Baggins, how well do you know of hobbit lore?' The newest dwarf said  
And at this she indignantly scoffed 'I am a hobbit, genius. How well do you think?'  
The other dwarves laughed 'You have been very rude, you have not introduced yourself' she said  
He stood up an angry look in his eyes and bowed slightly 'Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain at your service'  
She was in such a shock that she had spoken to a king like that she curtsied back. 'I know hobbit lore very well' she answered quietly  
'Good, may we ask for you assistance?' Thorin said his voice very serious  
'What is it you need a hobbit's assistance for?' Bilba said  
'The elves and dwarves have not always been at each others necks we used to get along fine, until that is Erebor was taken by Smaug the elves did not help. And so our alliance ended. But now Erebor is ours and in trying to get our alliance back with the elves they wanted two things from us' Thorin said  
'What are they?' Bilba said interrupting him  
'If you didn't interrupt I would have told you, Halfling. One they wanted thirty gold coins and they wanted knowledge on a race they didn't have before so once we arrive you shall spend a few weeks maybe a month going through hobbit law with them' Thorin said  
'That's it?' she asked  
'Yes but it's a long trek' Fili said  
'We have to travel to Bree then to Rivendell and then to Lorien, then there is a final long leg of the journey to Mirkwood' Kili said  
At the words Mirkwood, Bilba shivered it was a long way from her little hobbit hole in the shire. 'That's very far to go' She whispered  
'Yes' Thorin said in a dull tone 'Well done'  
'Your manners are intolerable Dwarf, I have let you into my home I have fed and quenched your thirst. Don't mistake me for simple or you will regret it' Bilba said much to her own surprise had she been so bold 'Now I am going to bed it's a lot of information to take it I shall answer your proposal to join your adventure tomorrow'  
Bilba then got into her night dress and as soon as her head hit her pillow she was in a deep slumber. Dreaming of adventures travelling all over middle earth.

When she woke up at dawn she changed into her breeches and a baggy top and walked to her kitchen it was spotlessly clean the dwarves must of cleaned it up for her. Her living was clear, she guessed they had decided to go find another hobbit when she saw a letter on her mantle top, she picked it up and opened the seal carefully. It read in a cursive handwriting,  
_Dear Miss Bilba Baggins,_

_I apologise for my rudeness last night, but I am desperate for my kingdom to not be at war anymore. I know that hobbits are peaceful creatures so I doubt you would quite understand the worry in my heart for my people. If you do this for us, you will receive a great sum of gold as much as you can carry back to your home in the shire._

_I understand if you don't wish to join us on our journey but I will forever be in your debt if you do. The path is not treacherous it is simply a peace mission and with Gandalf's aid he will make sure no harm will come to you._

_Even if you do not join us, thank you for your hospitality it was greatly welcomed for my men were in need of a good rest for they have travelled far to reach your home. You are truly a wonderful hobbit never have I seen a hobbit with such fire in them nor have I seen one so beautiful._

_Thank you,_

_Thorin and Company_

For a moment Bilba's eyes wandered over the page, should she go? That was the thought that plagued her mind and within a few seconds she rushed to her bedroom took out her large backpack that she had acquired for her trips to have a picnic, she stuffed a large amount of her clothes in two handkerchiefs and then ran to her kitchen were she piled in a lot of food, she put in a hair brush and a hair band and finally her notebook. She then put on her coat and her bag and went out the door and closed she went to the old Gaffer 'Where are you going Mistress Baggins?' he asked  
'I AM GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!' she shouted running as quickly as her bare feet could carry her soon she could see the dwarf company a little ahead just outside the shire borders. And it didn't take her long to catch up to them, a little out of breath she bent over slightly and took a deep breath. When she looked up Kili passed her the reins to a pony 'Thank you' she said  
They helped her put her bag onto the pony and secure it and gave the small hobbit a boost up onto the pony. And they started their journey all in high spirits.


End file.
